Different
by littlebeth
Summary: what happens when Stefan Betrays Elena, and Damon is there to pick up the pieces...rated m due to explicit scenes if you cant ham ndle dont read...FIRST STORY EVER! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people's this is my first story to post ever hope its a good one...**

**Just a warning this scene is about rape so if you cant handle it dont read the story...**

**Just thought i'd warn you hope you enjoy it...sorry if it's a bit visual i re-wrote the entire chapter cause i cried when re-read it...**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 1

"No Stefan" Elena said "Stefan don't",

"You know you want it" he said kissing her neck,

"I thought we were going to watch a movie"

"Well things change" He said pushing her on his bed,

"No Stefan" Elena pleaded "I'm not ready" She cried, tears in her eyes,

"You said that last year" His dark eyes piercing hers as he ripped the clothes from her body,

" NO! STOP!" She screamed as loud as she could, before Stefan threw her against the wall, he reached her before she could move, and pulled her up by her hair,

"I'd be quiet if i were you" He warned in a low growl, dragging her back to the bed, she fought against him, kicking and scratching, anything she could.

"You know i'm stronger than you" He laughed,

"Bloodsucker" She hissed as he punched her jaw,

"Dinner!" He growled throwing her on the bed,

Elenas screams were muffled cries as Stefan took her virginity, still he fought trying to get him off of her, he pushed further into the mattress and all she could do was cry,

"HEL..." Stefan covered her mouth as she started screaming again, then punched her to make her quiet, as he continued his pleasure. Her torture. She could feel the pain, the blood and the tears running freely down her cheeks. As he continued with his assault.

She saw the door open and Damon poke his head around it, "Sorr..." then he did a double take, seeing Elena crying and trying to get Stefan away from her.

Elena kept her eye's on Damon as he came up behind Stefan.

He ripped Stefan from Elena's body and threw him out the window, as if he were a useless ragdoll.

Elena lay on the bed, mind blank, until she just started to scream, she wasnt going to stop.

Damon rushed to her side and gathered her into his arms taking her to his room and laying her on his bed.

"No" She cried, "Please dont"

"Shhh..."He said trying to soothe her, he tucked her into his bed ignoring her nakedness, "I won't do anything" He promised and held her in his arms until she fell asleep.

Damon walked to the other side of his room and sat in a chair watching Elena as she slept, she was tossing and turning in his bed, Elena sat up in the bed as she screamed, Damon was at her side in less than a second,

"It's alright" He said running his hand's through her hair and putting his arms arounds her,

"St...Stefan" she burst into tears,

"Sh...I know, i'm here now" He whispered as she cried into his chest.

Damon swore to himself then and there, he would never let anyone hurt let alone touch Elena again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

Elena woke up with a start hoping last nights events were a dream, the pain in her body and heart telling her otherwise,

She screamed when she felt his arms tighten around her and as he breathed on her neck. He woke up as soon as Elena screamed,

"Calm down, it's only me" He said against her neck.

"D, Damon?" She asked as she looked up at him, he nodded, she put her head on his chest and just let the tears flow.

* * *

It had been a month since Stefan's assault and Elena hadn't seen him, for that she was thankful to Damon, but curious to know where he was, was he dead? Or alive?, She now stayed at the house with Damon who wouldn't let her leave, not that she wanted to, she couldn't help but be scared Stefan would show up.

Elena had seen a side of Damon she never thought possible until now. He was taking care of her instead of himself.

She looked up when Damon entered the kitchen.

"Damon, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What happened to Stefan" She said quietly running a hand through her hair,

"He's locked in the basement" Damon replied walking over to the fridge and getting a drink for Elena and himself,

"Oh, H, How come he hasn't gotten out?"

"The vervain we grow makes us so weak we cant hardly move, if it comes in big doses" He finished standing up and pulling her to the lounge room with him.

"Oh" Elena said as she was dragged along.

He walked over to the TV cabinet and choose a movie for them to watch, they did it every Friday.

"I'M NOT WATCHING TWILIGHT!" Elena screamed when she saw Damon putting it in the dvd player,

"Why not?"

"Because it's GAY!" She replied in a bored tone,

"Well what do you wanna watch then?"

"Hmm..." She got up and walked over to the cabinet "How about BlackBeauty, Yes this is perfect" She said already putting it in the player.

Damon shook his head and sat down beside her.

* * *

Damon looked over at Elena seeing her so intrigued in the movie, tears in her eyes as the barn caught fire, the screaming of psycho horses.

"NO!" She screamed "NO! DON'T DIE BLACKIE!" She cried "YOU CAN MAKE IT! I KNOW YOU CAN!" She yelled, Damon looked at her mortified, had she not seen this movie before?

"Oh thankgod he's okay" she sighed leaning in to Damon "I was so scared."

"Have you not seen this movie before?" He laughed,

"Of course I've seen it; it's the best movie ever!" She said happily,

"Righto then" Damon replied, rolling his eyes.

Elena sighed and turned back to the movie, she hadn't seen his smile.


End file.
